House of Greyleaf
Though all of its blood familial overlords are extinct, the Greyleaf lands, to the south of what its held by House Blackwood that the border is practically indistinguishable and closed to most traffic, are a rare commodity in that this Ranger house holds the stunning distinction of equal standing with that of a Magisterial property. Thus is House Greyleaf is dually considered a mage house as a result of the tradition of Arcanic Rangers guarding its elegant and refined lands. It is the southern partition of the northern province known by some as The Blackwood, while on official registers, the region is known as the ''Living Wood, ''within Northern Eversong Woods. Divided into seven districts with four major entailed estates within the borders being that of the family seat at Greyleaf Hall, and the lesser 'heir's holding' at Greyleaf Court, the house is one of many that has held back a thriving settlement of Amani in its southwesternmost section. Founded just after the arrival of the Highborne, the Greyleaf, like their allies of the Blackwood have busily and carefully nearly eradicated the threat of the Amani in their local province. Though the primary family is extinct, many smaller, loyal families remain, some numbering some ten offshoots of branch houses. Three major cities, and fine, black obsidian marbled stone make up the famed roadways that cross from the edges of the untamed Living Wood to the cliffside and sea. Primarily, the family has dealt in precious stone quarries known for the their quality of absorbing magic, thus being prime for defensive walls. The forest itself is tamed primarily, even though it is known to hold half of if its semi-closed borders as a wildlife and rare flora preserve. Akin to House Blackwood, the Matriarch is Cere'thien Blackwood, gained through the centuries of loyalty to the Lady's late husband, Ranger-Lord Kaeluriel Greyleaf, Mari'thur of Dusktree Lake. He was descended from the ancient Highborne line of Rangers founded by Lord Iasrien Greyleaf, a Gentleman and Captain of Dath'remar's Royal Retainers. As a private family militia matter, it predates the formation of the Thalssian Farstriders, and is entirely separate in honours, yet not in dutiful form. Family Seat Though Greyleaf Hall is the principle estate and family seat at the center of the vast forested property while reasonably safe for guests, the southernmost region marches along a contested area still long held by Amani. While the numbers are far smaller than once was the case, there remain monthly skirmishes and the occasional true battle. Arisen from this is the root of the Mari'thur title of Dusktree Lake. A stunning mansion in marked black Thalassian marble both inside and out, the home remains a gem among those not lost to either the travesties of the Second War, nor the Scourge during the near extinction of the third. Both the red Thalassian arcane-shaped trees and the tall natural evergreens co-exist peacefully, while in response to the difficulties of the war, the lands are carefully maintained by Arcane and deeper Druidic magics blended without hesitation with the blessings of the Light. Though there are only three major cities in these lands, there are many more large villages that are well populated by forest-bound Sin'dorei, and even some few Quel'dorei that have been permitted to return so long as the Laws of Quel'thalas are honoured. Title Beginning as a mere note of a lesser rank expected by a loyal ranger house despite maintenance of a Patriarch's Seat, the Greyleaf family of old were long known to have ripped what was theirs by right for the sake of duty from the Amani, and the consideration of all that was right and good. Some three thousand years previous during the Amani Troll Wars, in pairing with smaller local houses that have since been left to memory, the Greyleaf performed with marked distinction. The noble, honourable family was awarded the grace and honour of Mari'thur, but more importantly the responsibility expected of a rank that traditionally defends the realm upon one of its border lines. In addition to this recognition as a Ranger noble house granted Magisterial Rank at its founding, that it holds a very rare distinction alongside many others, with an unbroken line of service to the Thalassian House of Nobles from that political bodies' found, and then, eventually as a member. The present Matriarch, though not of the blood of the original inhabitants and once wed to the previous Patriarch, has continued to maintain the traditions of the Greyleaf without fail, for the sake of memory, tradition, and a proper remembrance of those preceding her. Once all Thalassian State requirements are fulfilled, said rank will pass to the Matriarch in full in keeping for her heirs.Category:Houses and Clans Category:Quel'Thalas Locations